Hold Back the River
by letitrainletitsnowdontletmego
Summary: Klaus rules New Orleans without the worry of anything else. Caroline is recovering from her mom's death and having her emotions off. He could do with her as much as she could do with him. They knew they work, they know they could make it last. But first they have to take a chance. Set in TOs2/TVDs6, no baby, no Hayley. Pure Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**I am very new to writing. I have only posted a few drabbles on tumblr before this. If you like, or even if you don't, please can you leave me a comment and let me know? It would mean the world to me. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fictional story.**

* * *

Caroline's future had never included the idea of drinking blood to survive. It surely never included having to wash blood off her body to watch it go down the drain in a pink tint. The black marble bathroom with white and grey tones _did_ fit in with her plans, however. It was beautiful and large. The rainfall shower built into the ceiling helped wash the blood out of her blonde hair and the powerful massaging shower heads on the walls cleansed her body.

Expensive, spacious and luxurious. All the things petty, human Caroline had wanted. All the things strong, vampire Caroline still adored.

The steam of the extremely hot shower fogged up the glass panels of the shower, encasing her in pure heat until the door opened and introduced a cold breeze on her back at the split second it took of her shower buddy to enter.

Standing in front of the drain, Caroline saw the water turn a darker shade of pink when the shower jets washed off the fresh blood of the man who had joined her. He had been more bloody than her - proven by the way the water seemed to take forever to turn clear again.

A masculine arm - taught and lean with muscle - reached out over her shoulder for her lavender shower gel, the smell permeating the air a second before she felt his strong hands sweeping across her shoulders and over her arms. The bubbles slipped down her to her fingertips as he repeated the action over her back and around her waist.

Caroline moaned when fingers splayed onto her stomach, rubbing in circles more sensually than comfortingly. His other hand found the bottom of her breasts, cupping them alternatively.

Pressing back into his hard body, she revelled in the feeling of his hot erection pressing into the cleft of her ass. He rubbed against her, groaning deep in his chest, the hand on her stomach moving lower and between her legs - which she spread, ready for his touch.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she let him play her body like a finely tuned instrument he knew like the back of his hand. Lifting her arms, Caroline looped them up behind her around her lover's neck, holding him to her as he nibbled on her ear. His fingers found her wet pussy lips deftly, pushing into her with ease and flicked at her clit repeatedly with his thumb.

"Oh _god_ , Niklaus."

He rubbed his cock fast against her ass, in time with his fingers inside of her - making her come with a cry of pleasure and tightening a grip on his curls.

Klaus pressed his lips against her ear, pulling his fingers out from her and laying it against her stomach again. The hot water clean them off her arousal, even though the heat wasn't enough to keep her nipples from pebbling.

Growling gruffly, he pulled back a little and guided his rock hard cock between her thighs. Caroline moaned at the feeling when the head poked against her super sensitive clit, slipping between her swollen pussy lips for added sensation.

Poising himself at her entrance, Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and gripped her left thigh with the other hand. Tugging it up, he held her open, leaning against him.

"Again." His voice was thick with want and lust, pushing in with one hard push.

He slipped in easily due to her wetness from her first orgasm, filling her entirely as he bottomed out. Pulling out until only the head of his erection remained in her, Caroline whimpered and then sighed with relief as he pushed back in all the way.

Repeating the action numerous times, Klaus picked up speed with each thrust, angled perfectly to hit her G spot to bring her closer to the edge. "Harder, Klaus. I'm nearly there!"

His breath was hot against her ear and cheek, grunting softly with every thrust. "Come for me, sweetheart. Let go."

Inhaling deeply, Caroline felt the coil deep in her stomach start to unfurl. Gasping, she moaned his named like a mantra, waiting for the pleasure band to snap and over take her body.

One more push should do it. Klaus pulled out and she prepared herself for the wave of an intense orgasm as he gripped her thigh tighter as he did when he pushed in.

He had just brushed over her G spot, making her buck against him, when suddenly everything changed.

* * *

Opening her eyes, everything was dark. There was no shower, no hybrid and no slick bodies grinding against each other in the throes of passion. The only thing wet on her body was her panties, soaked through with the arousal of her dream.

Slapping her bedcovers in frustration - sexual and general - Caroline looked at the time. 4am her clock said.

Her phone buzzed against her bedside table, and when she reached for it she saw it was the third message in as many minutes. Meaning it had been the reason for why she had been woken up in such a state, denying her of the orgasm she needed.

Sighing, Caroline squinted at the two messages from Elena asking her about her psychology notes from the previous semester for her essay due in the next week and the newest from Stefan, asking if she was awake to talk.

Ignoring them, she put the phone back onto the table and settled into her pillows again. Things had gotten awkward since Elena had gotten Damon back - the two now inseparable even though Bonnie and Damon looked to be the best of friends now - and Stefan had turned Caroline down.

Then she had switched it off and he had too, and they had had a bloody, emotionless affair based on pure sexual release. Once they got their emotions back on, it had been horrible. Any attraction she had felt towards him was now associated with her mother's death and with all the things she did whilst having her emotions off.

Anything she might have felt for him before had turned strictly platonic after that, although she suspected he thought she was still trying to sort everything out. Typical to her luck - and ironic enough - Stefan had realised his feelings for her when she had realised her lack for him.

And now she was trying to be nice enough to let him down without hurting him.

Stefan said he would wait for her to be ready. Klaus had promised the same. Only, she had never had such steamy sex dreams about Stefan and this was definitely not the first one about Klaus.

It wasn't such a surprise. There were trees in the forest which could still tell the tale of their four hour hook up when Klaus last visited Mystic Falls. Clearings which would be littered in buttons and beads, dirt with hand prints and nails dragged through them, and rocks marked with the products of their arousal.

Whilst Stefan had the stamina to keep up and was fairly good in bed, after having the Original Hybrid between her legs in many different ways in one simple afternoon, she knew he had ruined her for all men.

After all - she had never had hot dreams about anyone else before, not even when she was with Tyler and he was away.

Shifting in bed, Caroline rubbed her thighs together to elevate the heat between her legs but to no avail. Sighing loudly, she threw back the covers and slipped off her panties, spreading her legs wide and skimming her hand over her pussy.

Dream still fresh in her mind, she brought back the feeling of Klaus' touch on her body and his body against her back - pretending her bed was him. Dipping two fingers inside herself, she growled at the difference between her slim fingers and his girth which had filled her so completely.

However, with the dream to go on, it didn't take long to tease her orgasm out of her - body trembling and soft moans leaving her lips as she rode it out.

Panting, Caroline collapsed back onto her bed, ignoring her crumpled panties now on the floor as she pulled the covers back onto her. Reaching for her phone with the intention to reply to Elena - Stefan could wait until the morning - she instead opened up the text message thread for Klaus.

They had kept in touch briefly after going their separate ways in the woods - her informing him about her college life, her mom's illness and turning her emotions back on, whilst he explained how Hayley had ran off to Tyler once the baby was outted as the younger hybrid's, his war to win back New Orleans and offering to show her how to enjoy having her emotions off.

The adrenaline from the dream and her orgasm flooded through her, making her type and send before she could even double guess herself.

 _Hey :) How r u doing?_

Pursing her lips, Caroline replied to Elena's messaged and wasn't surprised to feel her phone vibrate with an incoming message halfway through her reply. Waiting until sending Elena's message, she grinned widely as she read Klaus' text.

 _Hello, Caroline. I am fine. Simply enjoying the New Orleans night life. It's early morning - is everything all right?_

Shaking her head at his instant worry for her, Caroline tapped out a response - rubbing the sticky mess between her thighs together as she did to remind her of why she was thinking of Klaus in the first place.

 _Everything's more than all right, Klaus. I was just thinking of u and wanted to say hi and see how you were._

Klaus' reply came quicker, and Caroline could imagine his eagerness and huge smile at her telling him she had been thinking of him. At 4 am.

 _Is that so, my love? Pray tell - in which way where you thinking of me so late at night?_

Biting her lip coquettishly, Caroline took the plunge and decided to answer back honestly.

 _The way which left my panties soaked and on the floor coz I had to take care of myself ;)_

His reply came through in record speed - his hybrid speed obviously helped him type quicker too.

 _I can be there in a few hours if you require the real thing. All you have to do is say yes._

Sitting up in bed, Caroline contemplated his offer. She did, after all, have an empty house and even if she went back to college, Elena was hellbent on staying with Damon after their months apart and Bonnie was barely there, what with the double major she had thrown herself into. It wasn't like Mystic Falls was too far from Whitmore either - and this was only _if_ she went back to college.

If she didn't, they could hide out in Mystic Falls for a few days until she got him out of her system. It wasn't like they wouldn't have everything they needed in the house. And if anyone popped over, she could fake tiredness and wanting time alone to keep them away.

Decided, Caroline took the plunge and replied.

 _I guess I'll see u soon then. I won't even put my clothes back on ;)_

* * *

 **I might make this a longer fic if people are interested in reading it. I have an idea. If not, it will stay a one shot. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I cannot believe the stupendous reviews for the first chapter. I am so very, very grateful. I will carry on with this story for as long as you will read it.**

* * *

A soft knocking on the wood of the front door surprised Caroline. She had been up since 6am, readying herself for Klaus' visit. Showering to cleanse herself of her arousal and fixing her hair and make up, she had slipped into a racy black negligee and waited for him to tell her he had arrived in Mystic Falls.

Now 8am, she was shocked to hear the knock on the door - so much so she stepped out of her room to answer it in her lingerie, ready to give anyone who might be at the door a peek at her form. If it was anyone but Klaus, she could always compel them.

Luckily for her, the silhouette of a tall, lean man shone through the window of the curtained door like he had the first time he had appeared at her door. Catching herself in the mirror in the hallway, Caroline fluffed up her hair and took a breath, walking to the door to open it with a smooth motion.

He was dressed in black jeans and a grey long sleeved top, necklaces peeking through the open buttoned collar. In one word, he looked delicious and she couldn't wait to taste him - in more than one way. "That was quick."

Klaus' head snapped up and grew darker at her figure. Her creamy soft legs and arms were stark contrast to her lacy dress, remembering the feel of her against him only thrilling him. She looked so very sexy, but he was more than eager to get her out of it. He had been more than eager to get her out of whatever she had been wearing for a very long time know. From the moment they had first properly met in this very house, if he was honest.

"Now, now, love." Smirking, he leaned against the doorjamb and licked his lips appreciatively, making her blush even as she did her best to remain confident. "You know I'm only quick where it counts. On all other accounts- well, you would know that best."

Caroline giggled coquettishly, reaching out and curling a fist into his shirt to pull him inside. "I appreciate more than just speed."

"Oh, I remember."

With that, Klaus sped them to her room, pushing her onto her bed and climbing above her, kissing her passionately. His skilled hands skimmed under her negligee and up her naked thighs, whilst she stroked his defined abdomen under his shirt before pushing it up. Klaus sat back for a moment to help her pull his top off, Caroline working on his belt and ripped it out of the loops before he bent back down to nibble on her neck and clavicle.

Moaning in pleasure, Caroline dragged her nails down his bare back, squeezing his denim-clad ass when she reached it and revelling in the taught muscle under her hands and the way he groaned, bucking into her. His erection was obvious even through his jeans, pressing against her thigh and sending pulses of arousal to her core.

Klaus smirked against the top of her breasts, obviously having smelt her with his sensitive hybrid senses, and grazed against her clit with a thumb through her lace panties. Mewling at his touch - and the lack of anything else - she pressed against his hand, hoping for more than a graze this time, only to receive a small rub that shook her legs before he let go.

Titling her head back, Caroline's hands shook as she worked down his zipper, pleased to find out he had gone commando - like he had last time. She was starting to see a pattern. He groaned at her ministrations, stopping in his own actions and simply laying against her for a moment. "Klaus, _please_."

"Patience, my dear. It'll be worth it." Chuckling, he helped her push his jeans off to leave him naked and then helped her sit up to do the same for her. Slowly, Klaus slid the lingerie up her body to reveal her smooth, alabaster skin slowly and tantalisingly. "You're so beautiful."

Blushing, Caroline felt self consciousness come over her at his compliment, still not use to them from such a handsome and powerful man. Biting her lip, she held up her arms and allowed him to undress her, leaving her in just her panties. He gasped softly, throwing her negligee to the side and took her in wholly, hands travelling to her hips, fingers curving under the side of her underwear and tugging gently. Catching her eyes and giving her the last chance to back out, Caroline shook her head and gripping his wrists, pulling so he ripped her flimsy panties right off her.

Leaning back into her pillows, she pulled him with her, spreading her legs to accommodate him between them. He aligned against her perfectly, like they were made for each other despite their 1000 year difference, pushing inside with one easy motion.

Moaning aloud, a throwaway thought about how the real thing was much better than her dream, Caroline lost herself in the rhythm of their coupling as Klaus pushed in and out of her at a fast pace, building up her orgasm.

"Oh, _god_." Panting, she cried out in pleasure as she felt herself fall over the edge, gripping tightly onto Klaus' shoulders, who growled deep in his chest- reminding her of her dream. "Klaus, please."

Without slowly or pausing in his actions, he pushing up onto his hands and hooked her left leg up over his shoulder, changing their angle so he rubbed her clit with every plunge in, and brushed her G spot with ever withdrawal.

Coming again, she arched her body into his, feeling him wrap an arm around her waist to hold her to him as he came with a guttural groan - the sound hitting her deep inside her.

Falling against the bed, spent and tired, Caroline curled up as Klaus pulled her covers around her and laid down next to her in the bed. "I missed you."

Humming in agreement, she looked up at the side of the face with a lazy smile, reaching out to trace the outline of his jaw. "I missed _you_."

Caroline was close to sleep when she felt him shift. Lifting her eyes, she was surprised to see him facing her, licking his lips and staring at her so adoringly, it almost pained her to see it - to remind her how much she meant to him. "What was the dream about, love?"

Giggling silently, she rubbed her legs together to feel the wetness between them, and to revel in the knowledge that unlike earlier that night, the tight coil in the pit of her stomach was no longer wound. "Basically what we just did, but in the shower."

Arching a brow, Klaus smirked. "Is that so?"

"It wasn't nearly as satisfying as this." Caroline grinned, pressing her knee against his rapidly hardening cock. His hybrid stamina was good in more than one way when it came to sex - including a very quick recovering time between orgasms. "Down boy. Let a girl rest, would you?"

Chuckling, he leaned in to kiss her deeply but sweetly, pulling her flush against his body so his erection now pressed hotly against her soft stomach. "We have all the time in the world."

Brightening at his words, Caroline smiled thoughtfully. "How long are you here for?"

Klaus shrugged softly. "A couple of days; a week max, I suppose. I said I had a few things to wrap up here - tie up some loose ends and clear out the last of the house - before returning for good."

"Oh." Crestfallen at his admittance of not planning on returning after whatever he had thought she would want with him then, she pulled away from in grip shyly. "Maybe you shouldn't have came."

Bristling, he stiffened and looked at her darkly. "I asked _you_ , Caroline and _you_ told me to come here."

"I didn't realise it was a long distance booty call." Shaking her head, she willed back the tears of frustration and anger at her stupidity. "I was still caught up in my hormone and my dream. I shouldn't have invited you here. I'm sorry."

Clearing his throat, Klaus fixed his jaw and shifted. "Well, I suppose I should leave _now_ instead of the week I had planned, in that case. Right?"

"Its a free country, Klaus."

"Speaking of - what are you still doing here?" He wasn't just enquiring but accusing her too. "You said you had plans which didn't include me. But all I see is you in Mystic Falls still, and messaging me to come join you."

Hurt by the truth in his words, she blinked back the tears that dared to fall and curled up under the covers away from him. "I don't know."

"Caroline-" Klaus sighed and settled back into bed, relaxing and letting down his guard, hoping she would do the same. "Come with me to New Orleans."

Shocked, Caroline stared at hm with glassy eyes. "Wh-what?"

"Come with me, sweetheart. Let me take you out of this town. What's keeping you here? You're not in college anymore, and you live by yourself. Your friends can't be that integral to your day to day life if you invited me down and expected me to stay for as long as you wanted."

"I can't just leave!"

Staring back blankly, Klaus shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because!" Caroline sat up, holding her covers to her chest for a resemblance of modesty despite their recent actions. "What if I _do_ want to go back to college?"

"I heard this funny thing the other day, sweetheart - we have colleges in New Orleans." He looked up at her with an innocent look, wincing only when she smacked him on the chest at his smart mouth reply. "I'm not saying you have to stay forever, love. Make it a visit. I can show you everything about the city - the human and supernatural. I do rule over it, after all."

Pondering the offer, she couldn't deny by the temptation to take him up on it. Like he had pointed out, there was nothing truly keeping her in Mystic Falls anymore. A break would do her good, and if it turned into a fresh start, then so be it. To have it with Klaus wouldn't be the worst thing either.

"If I agree, this doesn't mean I'm agreeing to _us_ , OK?"

Nodding and grinning, Klaus chuckled. "OK. I can deal with that."

Exhaling deeply, Caroline relaxed and laid back down next to him. "Good. I guess New Orleans doesn't sound too bad in that case."

* * *

 **Next up: Caroline tells her friends she's leaving and Klaus and Caroline set out for New Orleans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am extremely amazed and grateful for all the reviews and comments. I am so happy to read that people are still reading and liking this fic. As I said, I will keep writing for as long as people keep reading.**

* * *

The next time Caroline woke up, the sun was high in the sky and there was a hybrid between her thighs. Hidden under her sheets, all she could see was the telltale shape of a lump, moving subtly in time with the feeling of his mouth on her pussy. Moaning in pleasure, she tilted her head back on her pillow to stare up blankly at the ceiling, a hand coming down to place on his cotton covered head to let him know she was awake - and keep him there.

Not a second later she felt him push a finger into her and then another on his second pump in. "Klaus, _please_."

He chuckled against her, rolling her clit between his teeth and making her jump until he took it back between his lips and prodding it gently with his tongue.

Caroline came with a gasp, her orgasm washing over her with a tingle down her spine to the tips of her toes and a hot, molten burn in her stomach. Gripping the covers and her pillow so hard she thought she would rip them, she rode out her bliss as Klaus continued to stroke her gently with his fingers, bringing her down from her high.

Eyes still closed, Caroline smiled, letting go of the covers and the pillow, feeling Klaus slither up her body until he reappeared from under the covers with a trail of kissed across her clavicle. "Good afternoon. It's about time you woke up."

"Oh, you made sure I would." Giggling, she glanced down, smoothing a hand over his hair to grasp the nape of his neck and bring him up to kiss her instead of her shoulder. "Mhmm, you're _so_ good."

Pressing his lips to her ear, he nibbled on the lobe and set her body abuzz again. "Only in bed, love."

"Yeah?" Caroline pulled him back to her lips, arching her body up into his until his erection pressed hotly against both their stomachs. "Prove it."

"Again?"

Laughing, she nodded. "Again."

* * *

After a shower together - though Caroline made sure they didn't repeat what they had done in her dream because her shower was definitely not big enough - they redressed and discussed their plans for the day. Watching Klaus pull on his jeans, she slipped on a summer dress and smoothed out the skirt.

"I'm going to head over to the Salvatore house and tell them I'll be leaving town for a bit. I'm sure everyone else will be there, like always." She saw him look up at her as he did up the button and zipper, picking up his top from the end of the bed and tugging it on.

"What will you say?" Though he sounded casual, she could hear the curiosity behind it like he really wanted to know if she would tell them the truth.

Caroline shrugged, pulling on her small ankle boots. "That I need a break from this town, so I'm going to head down to New Orleans for a bit." He seemed content with that, nodding acceptingly and tucking his necklace into his shirt. "How long will you need with the house?"

It was now Klaus' turn to shrug. "As long as _you_ need, love. There isn't really much that needs doing. It was merely an excuse - we have a housekeeper to look after the house until we need it again."

"Of course you do." Caroline rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Give me a couple of hours and I will pack up after, and then come over. Is that OK? I'll need to leave my car in your garage unless you want to take it down to New Orleans instead?"

"We could. My car can stay here if you prefer to keep yours on hand. Give you a sense of freedom in case you would like to return at some point."

Softening, she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up at him seriously. "Hey, I meant it when I said - I _want_ to come with you. Even though I might not fully be ready for _this,_ I'm ready to get out of here for now. OK?"

Nodding, he lowered his head and chanced a kiss - one she allowed chastely. Breaking away, she offered him a small smile and went to her vanity to finish her hair and make up before leaving.

* * *

" _New Orleans?!"_

Caroline's revelation that she was going to Louisiana was met with blank faces, a smug grin from Damon and Elena's incredulity.

"I knew you wouldn't last long, Barbie. Good for you." Damon's support surprised her but she smiled anyway, grateful someone didn't instantly hate her - even if it was Damon of all people.

"Caroline, don't you think you're rushing it? I know you're in a rough place right now, with your mom and-" Elena looked over at Stefan and then back at her friend guiltily. Although Stefan remained as broody and solemn as ever, Caroline nodded and pursed her lips. "With Klaus, though?"

Her two childhood friends knew how she now felt - or rather didn't feel - about Stefan, but both had also agreed that maybe she should think about it before acting on it and breaking Stefan's heart. Caroline had never been one to string people along, but she had agreed because she was still grieving over her mom and the less things to worry about, the better. She knew when she told Stefan she didn't want to be with him, he was accept it and go back to brooding - more than usual - and try to be her friend again. It would be awkward and it was easily avoidable.

They also knew her true feelings for Klaus, about sleeping with him in the woods and how she didn't regret a single minute of it. They knew and saw the messages they sent to each other, sneaking them in in class, and silently judged her smiles at his messages. But they also knew she wasn't ready to be in a relationship right then too.

"Its just for a little while, to get away from Mystic Falls and - I don't know, to think? I need a break, Elena. I need to just be free."

"We get it, Caroline, it's OK." It was Bonnie's voice that surprised her, soft and understanding. "If it makes you happy, after everything that's happened recently, then you should. A change of scene will do you great."

"Thanks, Bonnie." Hugging her best friend, Caroline let out a watery giggle as she felt Elena envelope her from behind - and ignored Damon's snort of disgust.

Breaking away, she turned to face her vampire friend who smiled at her. "Make sure you stay in touch, OK? And if you're still there when its the summer break, I will come visit."

"I'll be counting on it, Elena. Bring this one with you." She nodded at Bonnie, who rolled her eyes but grinned too. "Keep in touch?"

They both nodded enthusiastically. "Everyday."

* * *

Caroline entered the Mikaelson mansion through the garage which had been left open for her, taking with her her purse and her bag with essentials. "Klaus?"

He appeared out of nowhere, startling her. "Yes, love?"

"Ready to go?" Holding up her bag, she met him in the foyer and looked around. Most of the house looked like it had when they had been living there, only with sheets thrown over the upholstery. Everything was dirt and dust free, the marble floors smooth and clean and she was sure that the bedrooms would practically still be liveable.

The bedrooms she had yet to see. The thought excited her with the thoughts of that morning blending in, but she cleared her head with the reminder that she was going into this trip down to New Orleans without guaranteeing anything with Klaus.

Klaus' voice broke her out of her dirty thoughts. "Is that all, Caroline?"

Following his eyes to her bag, she shrugged and blushed lightly. "I thought I could do the rest of my shopping there. You know, after you help me find a place."

He froze at that, scrunching his brow up in confusion. "Why would you need a place? I have plenty of space in my home. It's just myself and my siblings."

"Which is why I don't think I want to live there."

"Because of my siblings? Consider them gone, in that case."

Caroline laughed and shook her head. "Klaus, I was serious when I said that _this_ can't happen right now. I-"

"Yes, I've got it, sweetheart. We're not happening because you're not ready _yet._ That's fine. But in case you haven't noticed, love, you not being ready doesn't stop me from wanting to treat you like a queen and give you everything I can. That includes a room in my pre-plantation era French Quarter home. It's a beautiful area in the heart of the supernatural city."

Swallowing, she took in his sincere words, gazing into his eyes to see how serious he was. She knew she was contradicting her own words about not wanting to be with him when all she could think about was the hot hybrid sex they had had and just kissing him every time she saw his red lips. But she also knew Klaus understood her on a level others - especially her exes - never did. She might not be ready for the forever he had promised her, but sampling that life was something he was willing to give her.

Caroline eventually nodded. "OK. _But_ I'd like a room far from yours, OK?"

"I have the perfect one in mind, love."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Klaroline arrive in New Orleans and Caroline has a shock when she discovers who really lives in the compound.**


End file.
